Cabin Fever
by Kreidian
Summary: Asami and Korra sneak their way into Shepard's cabin and the fun surprises waiting for them inside. Fun femslash smut based on a drunken tumblr prompt. Originally inspired by @raedmagdon ( I blame her for everything :D )
The metal door slid open so quickly and smoothly that Asami still had trouble believing it was entirely possible. She suspected Korra would have been equally impressed if she had any sense of just how hard it is to move things so seamlessly with their current level of technology. Of course that was the key, this ship and everything on it was on a technological scale far beyond what she would have ever imagined before. So even the smallest things on the Normandy, like the doorway to this cabin, were capable of things once thought impossible prior to their arrival.

At least they were to her. Korra seemed a bit more oblivious to the wonders of their surroundings as she blissfully strode past the nearly magical door. Then again, Asami imagined, the Avatar herself was probably accustomed to sliding large metal doorways seamlessly with her metalbending skills.

"You know we really shouldn't be in here." Asami told her girlfriend. She was trying to sound stern but her own incredible curiosity made her words a bit less convincing.

"Oh come on Asami, we're just looking." Korra countered, "It's all part of the tour, right? Oh WOW! Look! Shepard has a whole fish tank in here! And it's big too!" With Korra's attention completely locked down by her native element, Asami was left to follow behind Korra as they moved into Shepard's cabin.

In truth Asami didn't feel too bad about exploring the Normandy. After all, practically the entire crew had been taking up residence in her mansion, so it seemed only fair that she should get the chance to visit their home as well. However this was clearly Shepard's personal quarters, and Asami was not as comfortable invading this particular space. Korra clearly had less of an issue with it, though, but then she probably grew up more accustomed to shared spaces as a child in the Southern Water Tribe.

While Korra continued playing with the fish - even to the point of finding the button to feed them with, much to her grand delight - Asami found herself drawn to the many small models of ships displayed around Shepard's desk. What amazed her the most was the thought that these very ships probably existed out there somewhere, so many different styles and shapes and sizes. Oh how she would love to be able to see the real things someday. Though there was one model, the largest one of the entire set, it was tall and black and had a very menacing shape to it. Something told Asami that she probably wouldn't want to see what that particular ship was based on.

A tiny squeek caught Asami's ear just then and she looked back to see a simple glass box behind her. Inside stood a tiny and adorably cute rodent of some form staring back at her with big round eyes. Asami had never seen a creature like this before but it reminded her of a sparrow-gerbil but without the wings.

"Look at this Korra!" Asami told her girlfriend, unable to hide her delight.

Korra wasted no time walking over to check out what had caught Asami's attention so, as soon she too was staring at the adorable creature in the glass box. "OOOH! It's so cute!"

Almost as though determined to prove the point, the tiny furry creature let out an even cuter squeek before shuffling quickly into a tiny hiding hole. The display garnered amused high pitched giggles from both women before they continued exploring the rest of the cabin.

"You know for a ship that travels through the stars faster than light itself, it's amazing how much space there is in here." Asami commented as they made their way to the main area of the cabin, with the massive bed that dominated the space.

"Oh? Feeling a little jealous, Asami?" Korra teased her. Still it was obvious by her wide eyed looks around the room that even the mighty Avatar was impressed what this ship had to offer. "Hey look! They even have a skylight over the bed. Talk about fancy. Don't have anything like that on your mighty airships, do ya?"

"Hey, give me several hundred years of human advancement and technology thousands of years ahead of our time, and I'll build something just as good." Asami shot back, crossing her arms for effect.

"Hehe, you're so cute when you get competitive like that." Korra giggled as she walked around the large bed, "But seriously, look at this place. This is where Liara and Shepard normally sleep. I'm surprised that they decided to stay at your place at all. No offense, your place is great, but if I had a room like this I'd probably prefer it over one of your guest rooms."

"No offense taken." Asami nodded in agreement, "There's no denying this place is amazing. I guess even the most amazing places can become routine when you spend all your time there. Shepard and her crew seem more like explorers to me. They're probably more impressed by being in a new world."

"Lucky for us we get to explore a tiny piece of their world then, huh?" Korra said with her playful smirk as she looked around the various objects laid about the room.

There was some irony in the fact that the Avatar probably had no idea of just how amazing some of those objects really were. The funny square shaped Pai Sho board with unusual pieces on it being a perfect example. The odd shapes of the play pieces themselves wasn't nearly as impressive as the fact that some of those pieces were apparently made out of pure light.

Fitting, perhaps, that when something really did catch Korra's attention it was for a completely different set of reasons. Asami didn't see the moment Korra had decided to slid open one of the drawers on the bedside nightstand, nor the look of shock and recognition on the Avatar's face when she saw what was inside. It was Korra's highly excited near-screaming that alerted Asami to the discovered treasure.

"Ah! Oh Asami! You'll never believe what I found!" Korra cried out loudly as she reached into the drawer and pulled out what had caught her attention so. One glance was all it took for Asami's face to turn completely red as her pulse quickened by the sheer implications.

Despite whatever highly advanced methods might have been used in its construction, it was blatantly obvious exactly what that device was. In Korra's hand was held a perfectly flesh colored double ended dildo.

"Korra! Put that back!" Asami insisted sharply, despite the fact that her eyes were now glued onto the sex toy, marveling at the realism of the shape and texture.

"Don't worry, it's clean." Korra casually deflected Asami's command as she played with the device in her hands, "It's pretty impressive though, I mean this thing feels real! I wonder if it works just like your Satocock?"

"We're not calling it that." Asami insisted, though in all fairness she had yet to come up with a better name for it. Without realizing it, her highly skilled technical mind ( not to mention her sexual urges ) began a subtle analysis of the possible tech used in the super advanced dildo. "And if you're talking about sensation feedback, I wouldn't be surprised. That's probably the reason why it has that sort of non-symmetrical shape to each end."

"Oooh, wow. Makes you wonder what the super advanced alien version of the Satocock would feel like, doesn't it?" Korra said, flashing her girlfriend a sultry lopsided grin. The sight of Korra's knowing grin as she held that alien sex toy in her hand sent Asami's imagination into full throttle, once again turning her entire face red with arousal, already feeling a growing warmth in her belly at the thought.

"Really we shouldn't." Asami insisted once more, all the while continuing to stare longingly at the device. "That would be rude. … Also we're not calling it the Satocock."

Korra let out a quick chuckle, ignoring Asami's protests as she looked back at the synthetic cock in her hand, "You're right, we shouldn't. Still, you gotta admit you're just as curious as I am."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't deny it." Asami agreed moving next to her girlfriend to marvel at this particularly erotic piece of technology alongside her.

"Say, do you wanna try it?" Korra suggested suddenly.

"Korra!" Asami shot back.

"Real quick! Just to try it out, that's all." Korra added playfully. Giving the room a quick scan to make sure they were alone. "Come on, it'll be fun. No one will know."

She barely gave Asami a wink before she began to pull her pants down quickly. Once they were at her ankles, Korra slide her panties halfway down her thighs, just enough to give her room to play with. Asami couldn't help but notice the small wet spot on the white fabric of Korra's underwear. It was fortunate, she thought to herself, that she was wearing black colored panties today. She had no doubt her own arousal would be just as obvious otherwise.

"Here goes nothing." Korra proclaimed before sliding the shorter end of the dildo between her legs.

Asami looked on with blatant desire as Korra pressed the alien device between her moist lower lips. In response the high tech cock seemed to immediately activate with a single cheerful chirp. Before their very eyes the sex toy began to pulse with synthetic life then slowly began to shift color. To the surprise of both women, the outer skin of the borrowed cock now matched perfectly the texture and color of Korra's skin. What's more the flared hilt of the device seemed to mold around Korra's lower curves as it secured itself in place with such precision that it looked more like a natural part of Korra's body, completely indistinguishable from the rest of her darker toned skin.

Asami was utterly amazed by the technology required for such an amazing feat. The cock she had made her for her girlfriend had to be custom built, and she deliberately colored it to match Korra's skin tone. But this device managed to do the same thing automatically and be even more convincing while doing so. Best of all, seeing an extremely realistic twitching cock - growing harder and more erect by the moment - reached out from between her girlfriend's legs was making Asami's own black panties positively drenched.

"Oh, … Wow, Asami! I can feel it!" Korra exclaimed eyeing the amazing device with just as much lust and awe as Asami did. "This is amazing."

"So I was right about the sensual feedback." Asami said, though it was more of a sultry purr by this point. "Tell me, do you feel this?" Asami reached out with probing fingertips, running them lightly across the length of the cock. She didn't bother to hide her lurid smirk as she saw Korra's body shudder at the sensation.

"Oh yes, absolutely! It feels like the whole thing is a part of me." Korra spoke in an erotic haze.

Asami too was surprised by how real and natural Korra's cock felt against her fingertips; it even felt warmer to the touch than she had expected. All of which only fueled fueled her desire and the sudden feeling of emptiness between her legs. She just couldn't resist the urge to play with this cock further and soon moved down to her knees next to Korra, much to her girlfriend's wide eyed approval.

"This requires further testing, I'd say." Asami was blatantly teasing her girlfriend now, grinning lewdly while she lightly stroked Korra's cock in her hand.

Before the Avatar could argue to the contrary - not that she was likely to do so by this point - Asami began to play her tongue across the end of the cock while continuing to stroke its length slowly with her hand. Her other hand was caressing up and down Korra's muscular thigh, taking the moment to push her panties all the way down to her ankles as well.

"Oh! Ooooooh! Asami!" Korra whimpered in response, there was little else for her to do save run a hand tenderly through Asami's hair as she watched her play with her cock; and more importantly as she felt the every sensation coming through the cock as if though it was the real thing.

"Mmm, I think you're wearing entirely too much clothing right now Korra." Asami purred even more mischievously this time before turning back to the cock in her hand, wrapping her luscious lips around the sensitive end. The feeling of her mouth wrapped around Korra's cock must have been quite amazing from the way Korra almost desperately began to tear off her top. Certainly Asami herself was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the throbbing cock in her mouth, all the more so for the reaction it created in Korra.

Once Korra was properly topless, Asami didn't bother to wait much longer. She wanted to properly test out this cock as well, after all. She took only a moment to look up at her lover, taking in the erotic expanse of flesh and muscle standing over her. Korra's cock was perfectly framed by her muscular thighs as they curved up to her toned abs and torso, the delicious packs of dark skin lead up to her perfect breasts. But the best part was Korra's face as it looked down at her with those lust filled eyes and lopsided grin.

With a playful bite of her lower lip, Asami stood up once more, still stroking the cock tenderly in her hand while using the other to push against Korra's chest, sending the Avatar down onto the bed. As Korra laid out on her back before her, Asami began to slip her own layers of fabric off one by one. Slowly enough to entice Korra further with the strip tease, quickly enough to satisfy her own burning desire. Before long she was down to her own bra and panties, at which point Asami slipped her fingers under the soft thin fabric at her waist, swaying her ass playfully back and forth as she slide her black panties down to her ankles before kicking them away.

With that out of the way Asami quickly crawled onto the bed over Korra's body until she was perfectly aligned to press her lips down against Korra's own. As they kissed passionately and urgently in their lust filled desire, Asami was not surprised to feel Korra reaching behind her, unclasping her bra and sliding it off her body. The next moment Asami had her breasts pressed against Korra's own luscious mounds as their tongues wrestled against each other. All the while she pressed her belly against Korra's body, feeling her twitching, throbbing cock pulsing between the two of them. It was surprising how warm and natural it felt pressed against her skin, which only served to motivate her further.

"Mmm, now for the REAL test." Asami whispered in a seductive tone before sitting up on Korra's lap. The cock was so hard and erect that she barely had to move in order to position herself perfectly over it. In the back of her mind she wondered if it was part of the advance technology contained in the sex toy which allowed it to align itself perfectly for insertion.

It was a short lived thought as the very next moment saw Asami's light pink pussy lips spread around the girth of Korra's cock. It felt like an exquisite rumbling of thunder spreading from her sex across her entire body as Asami felt the pulsing flesh of the alien sex toy press back against her inner walls. She had no idea of the delicate mass effect fields employed by the device to stimulate her own flesh, only that she had never felt anything like this in her life. From the way Korra's moans carried through the room, there was little doubt that the Avatar was experiencing similar pleasures as well.

"OOoh, 'Sami!" Korra barely managed to moan out as she watched Asami slide the full length of the cock until she was sitting pressed against her own hips.

Asami choose to respond with only a sultry confident moan of her own then began to slowly grind her hips back and forth as she took the opportunity to fully enjoy every inch of the magical space cock from every angle she could manage. It didn't take much for her to feel the flared hilt of the advanced device rubbing against her swollen clit, providing her with an amazing array of erotic sensations which her lover seemed to share.

She wanted more. No, she needed more.

Asami began moving her body up and down Korra's cock, savoring the waves of pleasure that filled her flesh every time the throbbing device slide across her inner walls. Korra didn't take long to join in the fun as she began to pump her hips back up into Asami as well. The slick wetness of Asami's arousal was already coating the entire surface of the cock as it slipped in and out of her.

It didn't take long before Asami found herself properly and vigorously fucking her girlfriend. Her whole body was bouncing against Korra's hips as she rode her cock as hard as she could. No doubt the Avatar was enjoying the sight of her large milky breasts as they bounced wildly with her eager movements. Asami herself was definitely savoring the view from the top, watching as Korra's deliciously toned abs flexed in smooth and sensual patterns. Each time forming an erotic tapestry of dark skinned flesh as she pushed her cock into Asami's eager pussy.

Asami leaned back for a bit, letting Korra's vigorous thrusts push the cock against her sensitive front wall. She increased the pace of her hips' movements, fueled by her own relentless desire. Her entire body was on fire with the passion she shared with the Avatar. Korra's own loud erotic moans spoke volumes of the pleasures her body felt as well.

Asami then shifted forward once more. With better leverage she was able to pound her hips hard against Korra, causing loud erotic smacks to echo across the room every time she impaled herself on that amazing cock. She would then alternate her movements, switching to grinding her pussy against Korra's hips, rubbing her throbbing clit hard against her girlfriend as she did so. It seemed like mere moments of her switching back and forth, relentlessly riding her girlfriend's cock the entire time, before it quickly became evident that Korra would not last much longer. Asami herself could hardly deny the growing pressure of her loins ready to burst at any moment.

"Cum for me Korra!" Asami managed to call out in a lyrical tone through her heavy impassioned breaths, "Cum as hard as you can~"

"Asami!" Korra half-whimpered half-screamed as she slammed her head backwards against the bed, her climax visibly erupting across her body.

Asami had not expected Korra's cock to spew forth with its own hot silky cream deep inside her pussy. In combination with watching Korra cumming below her, it would have been impossible to resist even if she had any desire to do so. With her back arched as she cried out to the skylight above her, Asami felt her body cumming in wonderfully fulfilling pulses around Korra's cock. The waves of hot orgasmic bliss cascading across her quivering body, releasing more of her own cum against Korra's hips.

Eventually the moment subsided, leaving Asami feeling spent and yet truly satisfied. Slowly she slumped down onto the bed, lying next to a grinning, and clearly equally satisfied, Korra. Asami could only smile wide, draping her arm across Korra's chest, planting a tender loving kiss against her lover's cheek, pressing their bodies together in a partial hug as she did so.

"Mmm, I'd call that a successful test. Right Asami?" Korra eventually mumbled out playfully. Asami could only giggle in response at first.

"Oh my, we're in so much trouble now." Asami laughed.

"Only if Shepard finds out." Korra added. "But if she does … well I think she said it best. 'Sometimes it's better to ask for forgiveness then for permission'."

"Shepard doesn't really strike me as the forgiving type." Asami mused, "But somehow I get the feeling she won't mind this one indiscretion."

"For the record, I still like your Satocock more." Korra said after a silent beat.

"Really?" Asami said curiously, she was to happy and tired to argue the name right now.

"Don't get me wrong, this thing is amazing!" Korra explained gleefully, "Absolutely incredible, and I would be crazy to turn down any chance to play with it. But I can't use my bending with it like I can with yours. And more importantly, you made yours special just for me. Of course I'm gonna love it more." Korra's goofy grin only made Asami's heart flutter with love even more at her surprisingly romantic admission.

"Oh Korra, you're so sweet!" Asami said, kissing her once again. "But we seriously need to clean up this place before Shepard comes back here."

" _Not to worry, Ms. Sato._ " EDI's voice suddenly called out helpfully from the room's internal comm system, " _I can ensure everything is cleaned prior to the Commander's arrival._ "

Asami and Korra could only stare at each with eyes wide and faces pale from the sudden realization that they were never quite alone.


End file.
